1. Technical Field
This invention relates to jewelry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a necklace or bracelet that includes an illuminated medallion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a substantial market for jewelry of a whimsical nature. Unfortunately, the design of jewelry that can be sold at mass market prices while offering an eye catching effect, such as artificial luminance, is complex and difficult. To achieve such an effect, the jewelry must include a power source, preferably compact. In addition, inexpensive prior art jewelry incorporating a battery-powered device has generally been of limited useful life since inexpensive designs fail to permit battery replacement.